Bullet For Your Heart
by XxMattXMellox4EVRxX
Summary: What if Matt finally confessed his feelings? What if Mello rejected him? What happens when Mello is kidnapped by an old Mafia enemy and its up to a missing heartbroken Matt to save him. M for Lemon and attempted Rape. MattXMello OCXL
1. Know Your Place

**Authors Note: **

**Hey guys, Isis here. I've decided to delete my other story Promise because I simply think its too boring. So this idea came to be this morning. 4:32am actually. So this is my new fic Bullet for your Heart. I was originally planning for this to be a one-shot but I think that I will make it an actual story because it's so long and I have a lot of ideas. The first chapter is just a test. I promise that it will get a whole lot more interesting, just bear with me for the time being.**

**So yes, please R&R. Also you will have to excuse my horrible grammar. Bad trait that I got from my father and Microsoft word doesn't always pick up everything. So please just bear with me.**

**I will try to keep everyone in character most of the time but some places might be a little OOC. Also, this is my first DN fic using my original character Isis. I will have a little Bio of her on my page soon. Also she is paired with L. So sorry people. But don't get me wrong. I'm a huge Light X L and L X B. I simply made my character for fun…and cause L is hot **

**Sorry to say I do not own Death Note. Rights belong to Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata.**

**So I have this problem if anyone can help. I don't know if it worked for this fic. But every time I bold something or add a page break, I save it and it never shows up. So I apologize if it doesn't work again and its kind of confusing to read. I will try to fix the problem ASAP.**

**Thanks everyone, I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Silence…was the only thing he could hear, besides his own heavy breathing of course

Silence…was the only thing he could hear, besides his own heavy breathing of course. His heart pounded a million miles an hour. He felt like it would explode from his chest at any moment. He stayed tucked behind the dark corner, his shimmering blue eyes darting back and forth looking for any movement. His gun was clenched tightly in his leather clad fists ready to be let loss into the next body that moved. Sweat dripped down his form making his blond ragged hair stick to his face.

He was also breathing rather heavily. His orange tinted goggles were fogging up from the heat on his body. He shifted uncomfortably. It had been quiet for about a minute now and he was freaking out. He leaned up gently wiping the fire red bangs out of his face. He held his gun close. He knew that his partner was just around the corner. Boy, did he wish that he were at home just sitting on his ass, playing Soul Caliber III instead of fighting for his life. How the hell did he get into this mess in the first place?

Oh right, Mello that's how. They had been walking to the nearest drug store to replenish their addictions when they had started being followed by three or four rugged looking men. Truth be told, they were the flunkies to a man named Darius. Mello had big problems with Darius when he was in the Mafia. Mello had told Matt about all the stories about how Darius used to go around killing high powered men in get into a high position in society. He wanted to be the most powerful and run the streets. That's when he ran in Mello's Mafia.

Darius had the attention to kill off Rod, but Mello and the others weren't going to have it. He had managed to kill off one of their other Mafia members to get to Rod and the others. But in the end, Mello was the one that killed him. Or so they thought. When the men had followed them and cornered them in this warehouse was when the truth came out. Apparently Darius was still alive and he wanted Mello. Well Matt wouldn't have it; he would always stick by the blond and make sure nothing happened to him.

This was probably the worse time to be daydreaming. Matt snapped back to reality when he heard a gun shot ring through the warehouse. He looked around the corner, Mello's gun pointed out as one of the men behind a door had fallen. They had killed two of the four now. Just two left.

Mello had seen his opportunity when the third man ran out of his hiding spot firing away at Mello. The blond had stepped out of his safety and fired three times the last bullet hitting it's target as the man fell.

But the problem now was, Mello had left himself out in the open. Matt looked over. There was a man crouching behind a couple of old crates his gun pointed directly at Mello. Matt fired…click….click….

"No…"

Matt's gun was all out of bullets now. He looked up as the man aimed.

"MELLO!"

Matt ran out from his spot and ran over to the blond. The man just laughed and fired. Mello's head had snapped forward when he heard the gunshot. The next thing he new he was pushed harshly on the ground. He looked up Matt was just standing there, his hands on his knee's panting heavily. The bullet had missed its target.

Mello just grabbed his gun and filled the last man skull with lead. He fell with a thump on the ground. Silence fell again in the warehouse again. Finally Mello spoke.

"Wha..What the hell for that for you stupid asshole?!"

"How about I just saved your life you brat!"

"Whatever…just help me up jerk off."

Matt just stuck his hand out grabbing the blonds helping him stand up as he brushed himself off.

"Why didn't you just shoot him the first time stupid instead of trying to be Mr. Hero!"

"My gun had run out of bullets, what the fuck was I supposed to do?!"

Matt was getting irritated. He had just saved his friends life and all he did was bitch and yell at him.

"Come on, let's go home. This was not how I wanted to spend my fucken evening."

Matt just nodded and huffed off toward the entrance after Mello. As they walked back home, the only thing that followed them were their shadows and a small trail of dripping blood that mapped out their entire route home.

Mello stomped up the stairs to their apartment as he flew the door open. He was even more pissed then usual. Doing stupid shit like this always put him in a horrible mood, well, more horrible then usual. As he walked down he noticed that the red head wasn't by his side anymore. He stopped turning around.

"Hurry the fuck up!…Huh…what the fuck is the matter with you?"

Matt staggered behind him, his eyes where have lit as sweat dripped down his face.

"N-nothing just shut up and keep walking."

Mello stormed over grabbing the red head by the collar of his jacket lifting him up so they were eye level.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY TO ME?!"

"M-mello…just go inside…I'm sorry."

He pushed him against the wall as he turned to walk back inside.

"That's what I thought you said…know your place dog."

The red head just sighed. He was used to this by now, but his partner's bitchy-ass attitude wasn't really helping his situation. As he walked inside he shut the door behind him. He didn't feel so good. Mello had propped himself on the couch.

"Yo asshole, get my chocolate."

When Matt didn't move or answer Mello got really pissed. He stood up to turn to the red head.

"HEY! I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO…huh?"

That's when he noticed it. Matt was holding onto his right side for dear life, his gloved hand gripping onto the tan material of his jacket. Blood seeped from the spot where his hand was. There was also a trail of blood going down his jacket and a little on his pants.

Mello stopped, his expression immediately softened as he slowly walked over to the red head.

"M-Matt?…a-are you…"

Before he could finish Matt looked up and smiled. He moved his hand showing the blond the deep bullet hole in his torso. He chuckled lightly.

"Sorry partner."

Yes, the bullet had missed its target…but had found a new one. Matt's knees gave away as he fell to the cold floor.

* * *

**So this is chapter one. The more reviews, the faster I will upload more chapters please R&R Thanks everyone.**


	2. Why do you love me?

**Authors note:**

**Thanks for the reviews guys. Finally got my little editing problem fixed, so hopefully things will be better.**

**So basically in this chapter, Mello is really harsh and cruel. But we love him anyways **

**The more reviews I get, the quicker the next chapter will be up. Thanks guys.**

**R&R**

* * *

The sun shown through the blinds as it lit up his pale face

The sun shown through the blinds as it lit up his pale face. His eyes blinked open as he groaned lightly, his green orbs searching around the dark room. His mind suddenly realized what had happened. The last thing he remembered was the blond yelling at him as his voice started to fade away. Feeling light headed he felt his knees give out as he blacked out.

He looked down to see that his shirt, vest, and gloves were missing. He also realized that his goggles where gone as well, letting his silky red hair fall in his face. A bandage wrapped securely around his waste where he had been shot. That's right…he had been shot trying to protect Mello.

Wait…Mello! Where was he? That question was soon answered as he looked to the side of the bed. The blond was sitting on a stool; his upper half passed out on the side of the bed in witch Matt was lying. Poor guy probably didn't get any sleep. Matt just stared down at the sleeping blond. He looked so peaceful when he slept. He never looked angry, always calm like he didn't have a care in the world. Hmp…if only that were true.

Matt just laid back down, on his bad side. Although it very much pained him to do so, he just couldn't look away from the blond. A very large part of him wished that he could wake up to see him like this everyday. His hand reached out and gently moved the blond hair out of his partners face. He looked…so beautiful. Matt just sighed and closed his eyes lying on his back now. Yeah, so what if he had fallen in love with his best friend. It happens all the time right? People fall in love with each other?

He just sighed again. But the blond was unaware of his feelings. He wondered how the blond would react if he told him. Would he throw him out? Or would he feel the same way? He let out another deep sigh as he cringed lightly from the stinging pain in his side.

"You shouldn't think so much…might get yourself killed one day."

The red head shot up when he heard his voice. Bad idea. The pain shot threw him and he ended up back on the bed breathing heavily. The blond just looked up, his head rested in his crossed arms that lay on the bed.

"Weren't you listening to anything I had to say?"

The blond just looked at the red head, blue orbs meeting deep green ones. The red head just broke his gaze and stared at the ceiling.

"Sorry…"

The blonds' expression softened. Why the hell was Matt saying he was sorry? He took a bullet for him. He risked his life, almost got himself killed to save him. But why? He would have said something caring, something to reassure Matt that everything was alright and the fact that he was alive was all that mattered…stupid pride.

"Yeah well….don't be so fucken stupid next time alright!"

The red head just chuckled.

"Yeah, sorry."

"And stop apologizing…its getting on my nerves."

Matt had smiled. That's the Mello that he knew. His gaze was still focused upward.

"How long have I been asleep?"

"It would be two months starting tomorrow"

"WHAT!?"

The blond just laughed.

"Relax I'm just bull-shiting you. You passed out last night."

The red head just sighed looking at the blond with a "you asshole" expression on his face. He looked at the clock. It was only 9:30am. Matt normally didn't wake up till noon. Mello just stood up and pushed his stool back to the corner of the room.

"You should…um…get some rest."

With that he just left the room closing the door behind him. Matt just chuckled lightly. He knew that the blonds' pride was too good for him, so when he tried to be sincere, it just blew up in his face. Hey laid on his back and smiled thinking about his partner before he fell back asleep.

His blue eyes looked at the clock in the living room. It read 6:30pm. Matt had been asleep all day. Well most of the day. The blond had heard the shower running from some time now. Good he thought…stupid stinky Matt. He just stopped what he was doing and laughed at the stupid nickname that he had just thought of in his head.

Speaking of stupid stinky red head's, his just happened to walk down the hallway and into the living room. Matt just sighed as he threw his stripped shirt over his head. He stopped dead in his tracks as he looked at Mello who was laying back in the chair, feet propped up onto the coffee table, black nail polish in one hand as he was working on his last two fingers. The blond just looked up.

"What?"

Matt let out a quick laugh before rolling his eyes and walking toward the kitchen. Mello just scowled and picked up a couch cushion and hurled it at the red head hitting it's target dead on. The red head just smirked picking it back up and chucking it back at the blond. Oh bad move. The pillow had hit Mello directly in the head making the brush from the nail polish streak up his finger and over a small part of his hand. His blood boiled as he slammed the tiny gar on the coffee table.

"MATT!! YOU STUPID FUCKING ASSHOLE!! COME HERE!!."

By this time Matt was laughing and taking off down the hallway, Mello hot on his trails.

"COME HERE! YOUR GONNA FUCKEN LICK IT OFF!"

Matt's laughter still filled the hallway before a pain shot through his side and he ended up falling backwards on the ground, Mello tripping over his boots and landing on top of him with a thud. When the two finally regained their awareness, they noticed exactly how they landed. Matt was sitting down while Mello straddled his lap, their foreheads touching.

All was silent. Green eyes meeting deep raging blue eyes. Mello felt something weird…he…he didn't know what it was. He felt for some reason that he could just get lost in those eyes forever. Matt on the other hand was sweating bullets. His mind raced. Should he do it? What if Mello hates him? Right, like Mello could ever hate him. What the hell he was gonna do it.

Matt just looked into Mello's eyes once more before closing the distance between them, the red heads lips fitting together perfectly with the blonds, like a puzzle piece. Mello's eyes grew wide in shock. He had no idea what the hell was going on, but for some reason, his body just reacted on its own.

Mello closed his eyes as he responded to the kiss pressing his lips more against the red heads. Matt just smirked in his head as he hand came up to trace the blonds' cheek. After a moment, Mello pulled away, both of them slightly panting for air.

They both just stared at each other, a light blush on Matt's face as he tried to find his voice to speak.

"M-Mello….I…um…I.I.."

"Matt, just fucking say it."

Mello was getting impatient that the red head was being such a goof and being all stuttery and what not. Mello just froze when he felt Matt's hand on his cheek again.

"Mello…I love you…"

Mello froze…he what? Mello's mind raced a million miles a minute. Matt loved him? But he's his friend, and a guy nonetheless. Mello was just an utterly confused person at the moment and sadly, he did the only he new how to do.

"Matt……shut up and stop being stupid."

With that he got up from sitting on the gamers lap and walked down the hallway and back into the living room. Matt just stayed where he was. He was right…Mello had no feelings for him at all. He probably hated him now. Maybe he could change his mind somehow. He got up and walked back into living room where Mello was standing, his arms crossed looking like he was about to kill someone.

Mello didn't know what to do. His mind was racing with so many things, a lot of them terrible memories that he never ever wanted to remember. He didn't know how he felt about the gamer. Well, he did, but he could never admit to it. His stupid pride got in the way. He suddenly felt very angry. He needed to vent and now. He turned to Matt and did the worst thing he could ever imagine. Matt was always his vent. He always took his anger out on him. But yet, Matt always seemed to be right by his side again. Was it because he loved him? Mello kept getting madder and madder at the thought. How the hell could someone love someone as fucked up as Mello? How could Matt just take this abuse from him and never do anything back? He loved him, that's why.

Matt just stood there, waiting for Mello to say something. Finally Mello spoke up.

"You think this is funny?…this whole….I love you bullshit?"

"Mello I-"

"No SHUT UP!."

Mello stormed over grabbing the red heads striped shirt and pinning him harshly against the wall, glaring into his eyes.

"DO EVER SAY STUPID SHIT LIKE THAT AGAIN! DO YOU HEAR ME?!"

"I..I just wanted to know if you felt that same way.."

"OH YOU WANT TO KNOW IF I FEEL THE SAME WAY HUH?"

Mello had pushed Matt to the floor, emitting a loud cry from the red head as he fell on the side of his injury. Mello remembered, Matt took a bullet for him. He risked his life…because he loved him. This just made Mello fume even more. He glared down at the gamer whole was almost in tears.

"NO MATT. I DON'T FEEL THE SAME WAY. I CAN'T UNDERSTAND WHY ANYONE WOULD LOVE SOMEONE AS PITIFUL AS YOU."

Matt just froze looking up at the blond. His eyes held nothing my hurt and discomfort. How could he say that? Even if it where true. Mello had just kicked him in the boot harshly gaining his attention.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY SIGHT! YOU GOT THAT?!"

Matt didn't think. He just scrambled to his feet grabbing his car keys and his vest before flying out the door and slamming it behind him. The minute the door was shut, Mello turned around and punched the wall furiously, leaving a nice big hole in it. He growled loudly realizing the black nail polish was still streaked across his hand. He stormed into the bathroom to find the nail polish remover.

Matt ran out of the building and to his car, jumping in the drivers seat. He quickly tried to put the key in the ignition, but his shaky hands just fumbled with it over and over again. He finally gave up, throwing his keys on the seat on the passengers' side. His arms crossed the steering wheel, his head in his arms as hot tears streamed down his face.

* * *

**Poor Matty! anyway, please review and tell me what you think **


End file.
